terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Медсестра
' leftМедсестра '— игровой NPC, котрый лечит вас в обмен на деньги. Восстановление одного сердечка стоит 15 медных монет. За 100 очков здоровья медсестра забирает 75 медных монет. Для того, чтобы она появилась, необходимо хоть раз увеличить запаз жизней вашего персонажа использованием кристального сердца. Также для медсестры должна быть построена комната, включающая стол, стул, источник света и дверь. Если у вас достотачно денег для лечения, но лечение потребует обмена монет, и у вас не будет места в инвентаре, чтобы положить эти деньги, медсестра откажется вас лечить, как если бы у вас не хватало денег. Стоимость всегда округляется в меньшую сторону. Фразы Медсестры *"Поверните вашу голову и покашляйте"."Turn your head and cough." * "Вы оставили вашу руку вон там. Позвольте, я подам вам ее ..""You left your arm over there. Let me get that for you.." *"Фууу.. Что случилось с вашим лицом?" "Eww.. What happened to your face?" *"Дорогие друзья, мы собрались сегодня здесь, чтобы проститься ... о, с вам все будет хорошо"."Dear friends, we are gathered here today to bid farewell... oh, you'll be fine." *"Я думаю, вам лучше, когда вы выглядете таким образом." "I think you look better this way." *"Боже мой! Я хороша, но не столько." "MY GOODNESS! I'm good but I'm not THAT good." *"Здесь понадобятся бинты!" "That's gonna need stiches!" *"Ты выглядишь на половину переваренным ... за тобой снова гнались слизни?""You look half digested... were you chasing slimes again?" *"Опять проблемы с этими хулиганами" "Trouble with those bullies again?" *"Перестань хныкать как ребенок! Я видала раны и хуже.""Quit being such a baby! I've seen worse." Когда полностью исцелен *"Похоже, что останется шрам." "That's gonna leave a scar." *"Было не так уж и больно, не так-ли?" "That didn't hurt too bad, did it?" *"Все в порядке. Но я больше не хочу видеть тебя прыгающим со скал"."All better. I don't want to see you jumping off any more cliffs." *"Мне удалось сшить Ваше лицо вновь. Постарайтесь быть более осторожным в следующий раз." "I managed to sew your face back on. Try to be more careful next time." Когда много здоровья *"Эта не самая большая, которую когда-либо видела... Да, я однозначно видела и больше." "That's not the biggest I've ever seen... Yes, I've seen bigger wounds for sure." *"Покажите, где болит" "Show me where it hurts." * "Я хочу, чтобы производитель бомб был более осторожным. Я устала, пришивать его конечности назад каждый день"."I wish that Bomb maker would be more careful. I'm getting tired of having to sew his limbs back on every day." При попытке исцелить себя при полном здоровье *"Я не раздаю счастливые конечности"."I don't give happy endings." *"Я ничего не могу сделать для вас больше, кроме пластической хирургии"."I can't do anything more for you than plastic surgery." *"Хватит тратить мое время." "Quit wasting my time." При попытке лечиться с недостатком средств *"Вы не можете позволить себе мои услуги.""You can't afford me." *"Я не работаю бесплатно, вы знаете." "I don't work for free you know." *"Я беру больше золота, чем вы предлагаете.""I'm gonna need more gold than that." en:Nurse Категория:NPC